The Death Of A Certain Hero
by ani-ota123
Summary: A Tale where Marinette has died. What happens? How did she die? Will life move on or will it stay the same?


6 superheroes: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Mr Peacock and Jade Turtle.

1 villain: Hawkmoth

(extra characters later)

Everyone knows each other's identities except Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities.

* * *

It was the final battle against Hawkmoth. The army of Akumas behind six heroes standing against him. "Give up heroes there is no way for you to defeat me now!" Hawkmoth screamed. "I will not let you hurt anyone else **HAWKMOTH!** " Cat Noir shouted."We'll see about that cat boy! ATTACK!" They fight had begun. Ladybug weaving past all the Akumas with her yo-yo. "Cat Noir cover me!" she screamed. What Ladybug did not notice was the fact that an Akuma was fluttering its little black wings towards her longtime partner. Queen Bee aka Chloe Bourgeois was the first to notice. By the time she reacted it was too late. The little black butterfly had flown into Cat Noir's bell. " _Cat Noir!_ " Ladybug shouted. " _Fight it dude!_ " said Jade Turtle aka Nino Lahiffe. " _Don't give in_!" exclaimed Rena Rouge aka Alya Césaire. " _Come on Cat!_ " urged Me Peacock aka Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Cat Noir fought with all his might but could not handle it. His suit turned from black to white. His eyes turned from green to blood red. He was no longer Cat Noir he is now Cat Blanc.

Cat Blanc looked up to face the heroes with an evil grin. "Give me your miraculouses heroes you're no match for me!" "Never!" Ladybug screamed now with tears in her eyes. She could not stand the thought of losing her partner. They started to fight five on one. Hawkmoth had given Cat Blanc the power to use Cataclysm as many times as he likes. The heroes fought but to no avail. He was much too strong. The boy under the mask must have a lot of sadness within him.

The heroes were in a mess. All of them fell to the ground. Ladybug was detransformed for fighting so hard. Her kwami Tiki was worn out from protecting her holder. Identity now revealed Marinette Dupain-cheng reached out to hold her kwami in her hand. She felt her eyes tear up in rage, agony, sorrow and pain. "You will pay Hawkmoth!" She screamed. " How are you going to make me! You're powerless without your kwami! Attack her Cat Blanc!" With that Cat Blanc was lunging towards her while Marinette slowly stood up and took the few steps towards him. She could hear the others crying out to her telling it is too dangerous. She did care and simply continued on towards him. Soon they were close enough to kiss. "You will die today M'lady! " Cat Blanc said. Marinette did not say anything. Instead, she felt all the love within her. As Cat shouted "Cataclysm!" She pulled off the bell and crushed it releasing the Akuma. While doing so she pressed her lips against Cat's as he places his hands on her back. Cat had used his Cataclysm on her. As they broke apart Cat turned back into Adrien Agreste. Adrien watched in horror as he saw Marinette going limp in his arms. She was hurt really badly and it was his fault. "Marinette! Nooooo! " All the holders slowly limped towards them as Adrien fell to his knees. "Kitty, I love you. I loved you since the day we met. Don't let this be the end. We will meet again." As she completed her dying words Marinette slowly closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. " No Marinette! Don't leave me. Don't leave me princess, My lady! I love you! I love you... " Adrien cried as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms. " What have I done! " The other holders saw her dead in his arms all started to cry. The bravest, strongest and kindest person they have ever met, their leader was now dead.

Adrien looked up to see his father looking at him. " A...Adrien? I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry son. I did not want you to suffer. I just wanted our family to be whole again. " Adrien did not respond. He watched his own father, the supervillain of Paris, the one who has been hurting a lot of people and the one who made him kill the girl he loved, break down in tears right in front of him. Adrien understands his father's intentions but was still upset. How many people have suffered under him, how many people were hurt because of him? Adrien wanted to make him suffer the way he did, hurt him back for everything he had done. 'No! 'Adrien thought, 'You're better than him you should not stoop to his level because of what he did. ' Adrien laid Marinette down. The holders, still upset that their leader was dead, crowded around her trying to protect nothing but a body. Adrien walked up to his father and put out his hand. " Hand over the miraculous and promise to never do that ever again, I might never call you father again but this is the least you could do to redeem yourself. " Gabriel looked at his son's out-turned hand and started to remove the locket on his chest. He gave it to his son, got up and left understanding that his son did not want to talk to him now. Adrien fell back onto his knees and started to cry. " We should move her, " said Nino, now detransformed. Adrien just sighed and still sobbing reluctantly picked her up and carried her to a safe place.

A couple days later, they held a funeral for Marinette. The whole of Paris was there to see their favourite superhero last days. The Dupain-cheng family was so upset that their only daughter was now dead but proud that she had died a hero with a heart of gold. Adrien was sad to let his princess go, she was not only the girl he loved but she was also his very best friend as civilians and as superheroes. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, everyone started sobbing. A superhero was lost that day but with her loss brings brighter days for Paris. " Wait! " a voice in the crowd of crying people was heard, " I can bring her back but there needs to be a sacrifice. " It was Master Fu. When Adrien heard this he immediately looked up. As he was about to volunteer, he was stopped. " There is no need for volunteers!" Master Fu said. Then he started chanting an incantation that was unrecognisable. When he was done a girl with bluebell eyes and hair as dark as night was standing in front of them. " Marinette!" Alya screamed. The crowd went wild with joy. Adrien, as happy as he was that his princess was back, was more concerned about Master Fu then anyone else. Master Fu was disappearing in front of his eyes. Adrien immediately asked every question he could think of. ' Why would you do this?' 'How did you do it?' But Master Fu did not answer. All he said was " She is the true guardian of the miraculous. " And with that, he disappeared. Adrien pondered on those words for a moment and then it clicked. Marinette is the descendant of a guardian. He was ecstatic and he ran to tell Marinette. She was sad at first that Master gave up his life to save her but she was happy after a while.

Soon everything went back to normal except for the fact that there was a new couple in town. Marinette followed her duties as guardian diligently with Adrien supporting her every step of the way. They ended up getting married and had four beautiful children, Emma, Hugo, Tiki and Plagg. Three of their children were miraculous holders and one became the next generation of guardians. Adrien and Marinette lived the rest of their life in peace and happiness.

* * *

Hello this is my first ever fanfic and it is about my favourite T.V. show Miraculous Ladybug I hope you enjoy it! I wrote this before the final episode of season 2 came out so I know it is not very real, sorry. This is my first time uploading so please try not to be too harsh with reviews and if you like any more fanfics I'll be happy to oblige. Also please tell me what you wish me to write. Thanks for all your support!


End file.
